


Felix Spice

by dilutedpondwater



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bruises, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Erections, Freckles, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair-pulling, Kneeling, Lee Felix's (Stray Kids) Freckles, Love Bites, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, PWP without Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Switch Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Teeth, Thighs, Tongue Piercings, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilutedpondwater/pseuds/dilutedpondwater
Summary: A first person one-shot involving a spicy encounter with Lee Felix, pwp
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Felix Spice

You can feel Felix's warm calloused fingertips press into your hips, peppering tiny bruises for you to find later. He pushes you against a wall, lifting you slightly. 

His breathing is shallow and uneven as his breath mingles with yours. He lifts a hand to your chin, and let's his thumb graze your bottom lip. 

You meet his diluted eyes, just as he surges forward and seals you in a searing kiss. You allow yourself a tiny moan, and you feel the change in pace.

You let your hands tangle in his hair, still crisp from hairspray. You pull at a lock, releasing a sharp moan from Felix's pretty lips as the sudden motion pulls his head away from yours. 

Your tongue tangles with his, mouths a velvety mess of saliva. He explores your mouth with an almost desperate air, gasping when he finds the silver bar through the centre of your tongue.

Taking this opportunity, you flip the dymamic, pushing him against the wall you so recently occupied. 

Felix let's his head loll back as you ravish his freckled neck, leaving lovebites so abundent he'll wear scarves for weeks to come. He shivers everytime you let the warm metal ball run along his collerbone.

Keeping your hands around his toned waist, you look back up at him, his brow is furrowed, eyes screwed shut as he bites his lip, hands covering his face. 

You cup his face and kiss him once more, biting his bottom lip and whirling the taste of blood between you. 

Making eyecontact, you nod, and he gives a small nod back, granting permission. You kiss his mouth, neck, his collerbone. Slowly moving downwards, you stop at a sensitive nipple, and swirl your tongue over the raised bump, pulling more intense moans and gasps from Felix. 

Moving further down still, you press a kiss to a blooming bruise your hands left on his hip, before sinking to your knees, and unzipping his trousers. 

Letting his trousers fall to the floor, you trace your fingertips over the outline of erection pressed painfully against his underwear. Sliding a hand up his thigh, he shivers as you oh so gently pull down his waistband. 

You can feel a rush of adrenaline, like ecstasy pulling you both into such a high, the crash will be worth it. 

Taking him into your mouth, Felix releases a moan ripped straight from his throat and his hands reach to his chest, trying to touch his nipples or pull his hair or anything. But you slowly remove yourself and pull his wrists down, so he can't relieve any of this pent up energy himself. 

With Felix now whimpering for more you one again bring your lips to his head, and flick it with the tip of your tongue, making tiny spasms run up Felix's leg. Fondling his strong thighs you take him deeper still in your throat. 

You put your piercing to good use, running it down his shaft, extracting more and more breathless moans from his gaping mouth. Feeling pressure on your hands, still holding his slim wrists, you free his hands. 

They go straight to tangle in your hair, adding more fiction and force as he bucks his hips. Quickening the pace you set and losing rhythm as his moans get louder and more frequent. Moving your mouth just so until he let's out one final cry as your throat is filled and Felix sags against the wall. 

Pulling back, you swallow and raise your eyes to meet his. He gives you a tired grin. You try to memorise every detail about the picture before you. Felix glows with sweat, his neck is blooming a glorious purple, there are bruises on his hips as well as wrists, he's flushed and unsteady, and he looks completely satisfied. 

Rising from your bruised knees, you fall into him and he locks you in his embrace. Time to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:  
> COMPLETE! Thank you for your lovely kudos, I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
